The girl lost to time
by NekoFro
Summary: Gajeel goes for a walk in the woods on a normal day but when he hears a beautiful melody he ventures further and finds his one and only angle
**Neko-Fro: Heyaaa i came up with this idea by talking to someone at 3 am in the morning. We made a deal. I write him a story and he sends the 'retarded' photo of him and his cute little kitty cat. So i'm turning the short story into a fanfic oneshot. Lilly-chan gave me the pairing though case i couldnt think of who it'd suit best.**

 **Lilly-chan: GaLe's My otp rn!**

 **Neko-Fro: Thats nice... anyway lets get one with it :)**

* * *

One bright, hot day a young tall, long black haired teenager was walking in the woods to get away from the boredom of his life. He was a loner and didn't have many friends, so he decided to go into these dark but beautiful woods alone. He walked along silently, listening to the sounds of all the animals and the birds calling to each other, he was enjoying the peace of this calming woods. He'd been here many many times before and was sure he had explored every part of it and not left a single rock unturned. He was enjoying the sound of the soft summer breeze in the lush green trees when he heard a different sound, a sound he never thought he'd hear here in the woods. It was the sweet sound of singing. He looked around for where it came and once he found out which direction it was coming from he began following the sound of the singing deeper into the woods and the sound of birds quarreling over habitats got drowned out by the beautiful song. As he got closer the song got louder, and also clearer so clear that the words could be heard.

"Yn eich hen gwald, eich ardal fach. Lle wyt wedi ei fynd. Pam y nad ydw'n gallu eich ffeindio fy ffrind annwyl bach" the feminine voice sung softly. The young teen knew that this was being sung in different possibly ancient language to the land he was in so he got curiouser and followed the female voice where he stumbled upon a glistening lake so clear and blue he could not believe it existed, He was surprised he had not found it looked around at the scenery and noticed there on the other side of the lake was sat a young teenaged girl a lot smaller that he, she had short wavy bright blue hair held away from her face with an orange hair band, a pure black panther with a scar on its left eye followed her every move and looking around for danger. At first he thought the panther a threat to the beautiful small girl but noticed as she cuddled it and sung to it in that amazing language that it was more like family and her protector. The girl carried on singing to her hearts contempt not noticing the young man watching her from the oposite side of the lake.

"Sut da chi'n teimlo? sut da chi'n gwylio? Pam y nad wyt ti'n fama gyda fi?" The girl sang looking sadly up at the sky, the panther nudged its nose on her leg as if comforting her. It seemed a lot like a sad song to the young teen that had begun to make his way towards the small girl, he wanted to see her up close. As he got closer the Panther noticed him and snarled at him not liking that fact it was being snuck up on. Though this would have frightened most teens the young boy did not flinch instead the young teen stood and held up his hands towards the creature and offered a 'kind' smile as if to say 'i won't hurt you if you don't hurt me'.

Suddenly the girl turned around noticing his presence thanks to the Panthers constant snarls. The panther stood in front of her protectively and gave the boy a stare that said if he moved closer he'd be attacked. The tall gruff looking boy stayed where he was knowing not to push his lukc with this creature.

"Who...Who are you?" The young girl asked in a strange accent. she seemed unaccustomed to speaking the boys language and looked rather afraid of the tall boy that looked like he could snap human in half. She looked at his red piercing eyes and his pierced face with even more terror and yet she still tried to offered a kind smile.

"My name is Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. I heard you singing and decided to investigate. I have never heard anything so beautiful in my life. What is your name?" the boy replied.

"My name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden. Are you... a hu..human?" The young Blunette asked nervously. Gajeel nodded and the Levy smiled sweetly up at him. She spoke in a different language similar to what she has sung in, to the pure black panther and it backed off hesitantly allowing Gajeel to come closer. Levy smiled and patted the panther softly on his head, it sat down and ignored her and stared at Gajeel seeming to trust him slightly though it still seemed weary of him.

"Whats his name?" Gajeel asked as he approached the Panther.

"Pantherlily, but i think he prefers his nickname which is Lily" Levy smiled as she sat down dipping her feet into the lake water.

"Hey there buddy, I'm Gajeel. I aint gonna do ya' any harm now. Can i please pet yer head?" Gajeel asked the black panther. It stared at him before lowering its head gracefully to allow him to pet it, which Gajeel did so gently. Levy giggled at the scene and patted the patch of grass next to her signalling for him to sit next to her. He took off his big boots and socks and sat down next to her placing his feet into the lakes crystal clear water.  
The two young teens talked, laughed, giggled and teased each other by the lake a while and they got to know each other until it was time for Gajeel to leave which he was ever so reluctant to do. He did not want to leave this angel here on her own which he said aloud to the beautiful small girl to which she responded she would be leaving too. Gajeel waved goodbye to the Levy and he also gave her a hug before walking off. he turned around and yelled a promise to come find her again the next day and talk to her one again so she would not be lonely. Levy nodded and said farewell to Gajeel sadness filling her eyes.  
The next day Gajeel searched again for the beautiful lake and the beautiful bluenette that he was sure he had fallen in love with. He searched day and half the night for the girl but to no avail. He searched every day until the day he lay on his death bed but he never saw the girl again until 5o years later when he was 67 years old. He was almost gone. His breath shallow and weak. He was on his deathbed and there she appeared along with the large black panther right by her side. She had not aged one bit.

"Levy?" Gajeel's frail old mouth managed to whisper. His weak arm managed to reach out to her. She grasped his weak hand and looked at him so much sorrow in her eyes yes she still gave him a smile. Just like the first time they met.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel" She said, her voice cracked as if she were about to cry.

"Why are you still the same?" He managed to ask her.

"Time flows differently in my realm. Your 50 years were a mere 2 years for me. I'm sorry Gajeel" Levy explained, she looked at his long old gray hair that flowed down to his back, just like when she met him, same length though its colour was different.

"Levy, dont appologize. but before i go. I must tell you something" Gajeel said breathlessly, he did not have long left to tell her this, he knew that.

"Gajeel, save your breath. please lay here quietly" Levy pleaded. Gajeel look his head and placed his wobbly old finger on her lips to shush her.

"I.. I never stopped looking for you... I... have always... I have always... Loved you" Gajeel said with his last dying breath. The hand Levy held tightly went limp and the machines around him told her his heart had stopped working. Levy didnt scream not did she shout for him to return, she knew this would happen and yet silent tears began to trail down her cheeks. She knew this wouldnt work that is why she watched him from afar and never let him find her again, even pantherlily told her it wouldn't work out.

"I know you never stopped looking, i was always always watching you. I'm so sorry Gajeel. why didnt you just forget me?" Levy cried, she placed her head on his arm and cried over him. Pantherlily place a paw on the bed signaling his grieving. Levy never loved anything again...

* * *

 **Neko-Fro: Okay sooo this is more sad than what i've done before but i hope you enjoy also that 'song' was spoken in welsh, here is the translations for it. please if you have time drop a review if you enjoyed. baibaiiii**

 _translations:_

 **Yn eich hen gwald, eich ardal fach. Lle wyt wedi ei fynd. Pam y nad ydw'n gallu eich ffeindio fy ffrind annwyl bach =** In your old country, your small area. Where have you gone. Why can i not find you my small dear friend

 **Sut da chi'n teimlo? sut da chi'n gwylio? Pam y nad wyt ti'n fama gyda fi? =** How do you feel? how do you watch/see? Why are you not here with me?


End file.
